Sob estrelas
by Carol P
Summary: One shot bem grande, devo avisar. I Challenge FrankAlice do fórum 3V.Diário de Alice Stone. Caiam fora, ok?


**Sob Estrelas**

****

****

_10 DE DEZEMBRO, _

_SEGUNDA FEIRA, BANHEIRO DAS GAROTAS DO TERCEIRO ANDAR ENTRE A AULA DE TRANS. E HERB._

Ok, eu admito.

Eu estou gostando do Frank Logbottom!

Não gostando de gostar... Mas, quero dizer, estou apaixonada por ele!

Minhas melhores amigas ficam me lembrando disso o tempo inteiro.

Lils (Lily Evans, a ruivinha esquentada e totalmente paranóica em dar detenções para o Potter, porém, minha melhor amiga) diz que está tão na cara quanto uma espinha que possivelmente nascerá em meu rosto.

E Lene (Marlene McKinnon, a única que Sirius corre atrás e consegue resistir a ele, minha outra melhor amiga, e de certa forma, um exemplo para a minha inesperiência em casos amorosos) diz que eu tenho que me decidir logo! Eu fico (ficava na verdade) dizendo que não era verdade, que era tudo invenção delas e tudo mais, mas agora está tão claro que não posso mais me auto-enganar:

Estou apaixonada por ele!

Só de pensar nisso, me dá um frio na espinha!

Como não sentir nada ao se lembrar do simpático, do incrível, do moreno de olhos castanhos e profundos, do inteligente, do cheiroso (sim, o perfume dele é muito bom, apesar de Marlene ter dito uma vez que é igual ao do Sirius, e que como eu já saí com o Sirius, eu deveria saber. Vai ver que no Frank fica melhor o cheiro, já que o Frank é incrívelmente melhor em tudo que o Sirius... Bom, eu não provei o beijo do Frank, mas ele vai ter que se esforçar muito pra ser melhor que o do Sirius. Mas eu sei que ele consegue!) Frank!

Lene me forçou a admitir, e eu admito agora que eu estou apaixonada por ele.

Por quê?

Simplesmente por que ele esbarrou em mim na entrada da aula de Transfiguração e derrubou as minhas coisas.

Sim, eu sei que essa cena é completamente clichê, mas foi um momento tão mágico que eu não estava nem aí!

Ele pegou minhas coisas no chão, e eu não ajudei!

SIM, ISSO MESMO, EU NÃO O AJUDEI! QUE ESPÉCIE QUE GAROTA ROMÂNTICA EU SOU?

Eu simplesmente travei na hora, fiquei muito vermelha (segundo Lils), que apenas olhava para ele (Como não olhar?). E depois, ele me devolveu as coisas com um sorriso no rosto e pediu desculpas!

Juro como na hora senti que aquele pedido de desculpas era quase como um pedido de perdão por todos os milésimos de segundos que não passamos juntos, mas, "infelizmente" foi apenas pelos meus livros e minhas penas.

Só pude ver Lene rindo descaradamente quando eu disse: "Eer... Não tem problema meu... Eer... Tudo bem..."

E ele saiu depressa...

Só pode ter sido culpa minha ele ter saído daquele jeito!

Afinal, eu não o ajudei a pegar minhas coisas! E além do mais, eu deveria estar tão vermelha que assustaria até um bicho papão.

Bom, agora eu tenho que ir, se não Lils quebra a porta de tanto bater e me dizer que já estamos atrasadas e que a prof. Sprout vai nos tirar pontos.

Não quero nem saber dos pontos.

Queria mesmo era pontos com o Frank!

Afinal, estou apaixonada por ele!

_10 DE DEZEMBRO_

_SEGUNDA FEIRA, DORMITÓRIO FEMININO DA GRIFINÓRIA._

As meninas já estão dormindo.

Hoje foi um dia bem normal, tirando que eu praticamente "acabei" de descobrir que VAI HAVER UM BAILE NO DIA 24 PARA COMEMORAR O NATAL!

Ai Meu Merlim!

O pior de tudo foi que na hora eu instintivamente olhei pro Frank, e ele, que estava conversando "inocentemente" com James Potter e Sirius Black (simplesmente duvido que qualquer coisa que saia da boca de Sirius e James seja inocente!), estava olhando para mim!

Sim, Frank estava me olhando, junto com James e Sirius!

Isso seria perfeito se Sirius e James não tivessem começado com a sua risada histérica assim que eu olhei. E com o tempo, Frank também começou a rir.

Mas eu não me deixei abater por isso.

Eu simplesmente olhei um pouco para o lado (de modo que poderia parecer que eu estava procurando por alguém) e encontrei sentado do outro lado do sofá, Remus Lupin.

O único maroto que presta em minha opinião!

Andei bem depressa e me sentei ao lado dele.

É ótimo conversar com ele, sabe?

"Alice, tudo ok?"

"Ahn... Sim, e com você Remus?"

"Ah! Tudo bem! Você viu sobre o baile?"

"Vi sim... Temos 15 dias para arranjar pares, não é?"

"E roupas!"

"Roupas?"

"É, você não viu? Vai ser um baile à fantasia!"

"Estranho, no natal?"

"Pois é... James disse que só poderia ter sido idéia do Slughorn!"

"E provavelmente foi! Se não me engano, Lily disse que ele comentou algo sobre isso numa daquelas reuniões que ela 'ama'. Parece que ele falou que iria falar com o diretor..."

"Bom, não é muito do feitio de Armando Dippet de fazer uma festa a fantasias no natal... Bom isso não importa! Com quem você acha que vai?", perguntou Remus, e eu gelei na hora, mas acho que ele não percebeu.

"Ah! Eu não sei ainda, e você?"

"Acho que vou chamar a Emelina..."

"Ela é bem legal, você deveria mesmo chamá-la!". Eu gostava de Emelina. Lene não a suportava, mas eu até que gostava dela... E acho que ela e Remus fariam um par legal... Mas, correm boatos de que ela gosta do Sirius. Eu já me perguntei se era por isso que Lene não gosta dela...

Antes que Remus pudesse responder alguma coisa, chega a nossa frente à pessoa que eu menos esperava!

Não, não era Frank...

Eu não o esperava, mas no fundo desejava que ele viesse. Já quem apareceu, eu não poderia imaginar!

"Oi Peter", eu murmurei.

"Vocês vão jantar agora? Estou com fome!"

Não pude evitar de rir baixinho. Aquela era a frase mais comum que poderia sair da boca de Peter Pettigrew: "Estou com fome!"

Afinal, era só isso que ele sabia fazer!

Mas, foi ótimo ele ter vindo até nós, pois com ele vieram os outros marotos e, com os outros marotos, Frank.

_12 DE DEZEMBRO_

_QUARTA FEIRA, BIBLIOTECA À TARDE, ESPERANDO LILS._

Versos brancos para Frank

Oh, Frank!

Por que não percebes que me coração por ti bate?

Por que não vens até mim e diz que me amas, e depois me chama para o baile?

Oh Frank!

Que lindo seria nós dois de fantasias iguais!

Eu de princesa, você se príncipe.

Eu de Sininho (ou Wendy), você de Peter Pan

Se eu for uma cinderela

Você achará meu sapatinho de cristal?

_12 DE DEZEMBRO_

_QUARTA FEIRA, BANHEIRO DA SALA COMUNAL DA GRIFINÓRIA._

Lils disse mais cedo, quando estávamos na biblioteca, que escutou o Frank falando qualquer coisa sobre o baile e Molly Prewett.

Meu sangue ferveu. Eu simplesmente podia sentir minhas entranhas se corroendo dentro de mim!

Molly Prewett?

Ela é completamente ridícula, chata, feia e...

Opa, vem alguém aí!

_13 DE DEZEMBRO_

_QUINTA FEIRA, AULA DE HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA._

Sinceramente, não sei como consegui chegar até o sexto ano passando em HDM.

É incrívelmente chato ver o Professor Binns (acho que esse fica dando aulas até depois de morrer) falando, e falando, e falando!

Sem expressão, nem nada! Sem emoção! Sem coisa nenhuma!

O Frank também detesta aula de HDM.

Ele me disse isso já faz algum tempo...

Se naquele tempo eu tivesse me dado conta de que sou apaixonada por ele, acho que não estaria nesse 0x0.

Pelo menos não deveria estar!

Somos feitos um para o outro! Se namorássemos, poderíamos matar as aulas de HDM!

Não seria perfeito?

Seria, se não fosse pelo boato Molly Prewett.

É verdade! Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que Frank quer ir com Molly Prewett para o baile!

Ora essa, quero dizer... Apesar dos cabelos acaju e dos olhos escuros, do corpo legal e tudo mais... O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

Posso não ter cabelos acaju, mas meus cabelos pretos são bem legais, e meus olhos são iguais aos dela, tirando que os meus são um pouco mais puxadinhos...

Mas isso não quer dizer nada não é?

Não acredito que Frank Longbottom vai fazer isso comigo!

Simplesmente não consigo acreditar nisso!

Minha vida é um inferno, definitivamente!

Lily passou a me conduzir pelos cinco estágios do sofrimento.

1) Negação (tipo, "ele não faria isso comigo!")

2) Raiva (Mafalda é uma atirada de marca maior!)

3) Barganha (Quem sabe se eu não vestisse aquela saia ele não desistiria dela?)

4) Depressão (Estou acabada! Ele era e sempre vai ser o amor da minha vida!)

5) Aceitação (É, eles que fiquem juntos! Posso arranjar algo melhor!)

Se isso for realmente verdade, eu estou no primeiro estágio! Mas eu duvido que o quinto estágio seja verdade! Duvido! Pelo menos, não com o Frank!

_15 DE DEZEMBRO_

_SÁBADO, NO BANHEIRO, TEORICAMENTE TROCANDO DE ROUPA PARA SAIR PARA HOGSMEAD._

Não deu pra escrever no dia 14, assim como no dia 11...

Hunf, me sinto tão inconformada!

Frank vai com Molly para o baile...

Que raiva que eu tenho dela!

Com certeza ela só vai com ele para se exibir diante das amigas!

Também, quem não se exibiria com Frank?

Afinal, ele é simpático, inteligente, forte, lindo e...

Por que eu penso tanto nele?

Minha vida não se resume a Frank Longbottom!

Eu sou Alice Stone, e não vou correr atrás de um garoto!

Não eu, é claro!

Ele que fiquei com aquela... Aquela... Aquela bisca da Molly!

E Lily que ouse vir me dizer que eu estou no segundo estágio, por que eu sei que não estou!

Eu faço coisas bem mais interessantes do que apenas olhar e sonhar com ele, não é?

Ontem minha noite foi maravilhosa!

Estávamos todos no jardim (menos Lils, afinal ela é monitora, e tecnicamente tem que ser a certinha! E ela é!), conversando animados.

Eu, Lene e os marotos.

SÓ nós!

Nada de Frank!

Eu nem pensei nele!

Sou um fracasso!

Eu fiquei a noite inteira pensando nele!

Estou apaixonada por ele, o que posso fazer?

Faltam 9 dias para o baile, e nenhuma atitude de Frank!

_16 DE DEZEMBRO_

_DOMINGO, DESCANSANDO COM LENE NO JARDIM, ENQUANTO LILS BRIGA E DÁ UMA DETENÇÃO PARA POTTER E BLACK._

Fomos ontem a Hogsmead e compramos nossas fantasias!

Modéstia a parte, eu tenho muito bom gosto!

(Claro que tenho, estou apaixonada por Frank Longbottom, e ele é perfeito! Isso é apenas um exemplo de bom gosto, é claro!)

Mas, agora, falando sério. A minha fantasia para o baile é linda!

A de Lils é de princesa. É linda também, e não é nem um pouco brega!

É branco, não tem a saia armada, e nem é um vestido longo. Tem umas pequenas pedrinhas que imitam esmeraldas no corpete!

A de Lene é de Sininho.

É, ela roubou a minha idéia, mas eu nem me importei!

Ela ficou bem melhor de Sininho do que eu. O vestidinho verde claro e curto e tudo mais...

Ha, mas e eu?

Eu vou de um jeito que eu nunca imaginaria!

Eu vou de pirata!

Juro!

Uma saia preta bem grande, com uma blusa branca por baixo de um corpete preto também!

E ainda tem umas luvas pretas!

Já sei até como meu cabelo vai estar e tudo mais!

Incrivelmente perfeita, é como eu vou estar!

Pode não ser nem uma Sininho, nem uma Wendy, nem uma cinderela e nem uma princesa, mas é uma fantasia que me deixou bem... Ansiosa para o baile...

Detalhe: só falei de Frank uma vez nesse diário hoje!

Epa, duas...

8 dias para o baile e nada ainda de Frank vir declarar seu eterno amor para mim!

_16 DE DEZEMBRO_

_DOMINGO, NA SALA COMUNAL VAZIA._

Ainda não acredito no que aconteceu!

Juro como não acredito!

Estava quase de noite quando eu, Lene e Lils saímos dos jardins, e adivinha com quem demos de cara no corredor?

Amos Diggory!

Ele convidou Lils pra ser par dele, e adivinha? Ela aceitou!

Sempre achei Amos legal e tudo mais, mas eu nunca achei que ele seria um bom namorado para Lils...

Mas não adianta dizer isso a ela... Ela diz que é só um baile, e não um pedido de namoro!

Mas, o mais inacreditável vem depois.

A coisa mais mágica que provavelmente já me aconteceu na vida (com relação a Frank).

Quando entramos na sala comunal, demos de cara com os marotos e Frank conversando.

SOBRE MIM!

Lembro de tudo como se fosse hoje...

Mas, espera! Foi hoje!

"O que tem eu?", perguntei, olhando desconfiada para Frank e Sirius, que eram, de fato, quem estavam falando de mim.

"Você, Alice, nada!", respondeu Sirius.

"Olha aqui Black, eu não sou surda, e muito menos burra pra cair nessa sua conversa de 'nada', ok?"

"Você nunca me chamou de Black, Alice, pra quê começar agora?", ele sempre tinha aquele jeito sedutor, mas ele não sabia que eu já estava fisgada... Por outro, é lógico!

"Você não me conhece mais tão bem, Black!", eu enfatizei bastante o sobrenome dele.

"Alice, não falávamos de você!", Frank falou. É, ELE falou!

"Sério? Nossa... Por que não continuam o que estavam conversando, assim eu posso saber se é ou não sobre mim!", me sentei no chão. Onde eu me perdi? Não sei... Eu nunca fui daquele jeito... Meio... Cínica... Será que era ciúme de Molly?

"Alice, você quer sair?"

Eu simplesmente não consegui acreditar em meus ouvidos.

"Hã?"

"Dar uma volta pelo castelo... Quem sabe... Quer?"

"Frank, eu...", e fiquei muda. Pelo que Lene me disse mais tarde, o jeito que Sirius me olhou naquela hora era bem curioso...

Ele me puxou pela mão, suavemente e me conduziu para fora da sala comunal.

Andávamos calados, mas sem nem mesmo percebemos, continuamos de mãos dadas.

Quando percebemos, eu tentei soltar, mas foi Frank que soltou delicadamente, dizendo:

"Você que sabe..."

Eu fiquei de boca aberta nessa hora!

"Onde estamos indo?", eu perguntei. E o que ele respondeu soou como música aos meus ouvidos:

"Soube que gosta de estrelas..."

"Gosto mesmo, muito, mas..."

"Vamos à torre de astronomia!"

Acho que meus olhos brilharam nesse momento. Me senti gelada de repente e tudo mais.

Definitivamente, eu estou apaixonada por ele!

Subimos silenciosamente os degraus. Só Merlim sabe como aquele silêncio estava me corroendo por dentro, até que Frank disse, com sua voz linda e máscula:

"Chegamos."

Ele esperou que eu entrasse, segurando a porta para eu passar, não é fofo?

Assim que entrei, esperei por ele. Novamente, ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu para a varanda de observação, onde ficavam as lunetas.

Apoiei meus braços na mureta de pedra e ele fez o mesmo ao meu lado.

O que será que aquelas pedras viram naquela noite?

Eu sei o que elas viram...

Bom, continuando...

"Estão mesmo lindas hoje... Deve ser só porque estamos aqui...", disse ele.

"São sempre lindas, estando nós aqui ou não..."

Ele baixou a cabeça e só depois eu percebi a idiotice e a quebra de clima que eu dei!

"Han... Quero dizer... Desculpe..."

"Não tem problema, eu gosto do seu jeito inspontâneo de ser!"

"Sério?"

"Por que eu mentiria?"

"Bom, acho que você não tem motivo pra mentir pra mim..."

"Com quem você vai ao baile?", Meu coração quase pulou pela minha boca.

"Não sei... Ainda não tenho par..."

"O Remo está sem par também... Por que não vai com ele?"

"Ele não ia com Emelina?", eu disse, me segurando para não mostrar que estava desapontada por ele ter me jogado para cima do amigo, e não me convidado! Como amar sofre!

"Ela 'infelizmente' não quis ir com ele..."

"Com quem você vai?", perguntei, fingindo que não sabia de nada, óbvio!

"Molly Prewett..."

"Vocês estão namorando?", acho que senti meu sangue gelar sob as minhas veias quando fiz aquela pergunta.

"Não! Não estamos mesmo!", disse ele, com uma expressão de que a idéia era absurda!

"A idéia de namorá-la é tão absurda assim?", expus meu pensamento... Um pouquinho disfarçado.

"Sinceramente? Sim! Eu só vou com ela por que ela me pediu logo que soube que ia ter uma festa... E eu não consegui dizer não!"

Senti um alívio tão grande dentro de mim. Meu sangue devia ter voltado ao normal!

"Quer dizer que você não consegue dizer um não?", perguntei, sorrindo discretamente, mas ele percebeu e retribuiu meu sorriso.

"Não é bem assim, é que... Eu queria logo um par... E acabei me metendo nessa história com Molly!"

"Se você não fosse com ela, com quem você iria?"

"Você quer mesmo saber?", ele perguntou e me encarou. Retribui o olhar constante. Estávamos próximos, e sem perceber, nos aproximavamos ainda mais.

Eu podia sentir o seu perfume sem nem fazer esforço, e definitivamente, era bem melhor que o do Sirius, sendo o mesmo eu não!

Nossos lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, quando vimos alguém abrir violentamente a porta. Eu dei um passo para trás, e Frank se virou.

"Opa, já está ocupado aqui..."

Era uma voz conhecida, mas na hora eu não conseguia nem pensar de quem poderia ser. Só quando cheguei aqui foi quem consegui identificar: Sirius.

Fiquei indignada por ele estar com alguém (era óbvio que ele estava com alguém!). E Lene? Ele não era o louco por Lene?

Mas, assim que a porta se fechou, Frank me olhou e disse:

"Acho que é melhor irmos embora..."

"Também acho.", foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer. Eu ainda mato Sirius Black por ter estragado a minha noite!

Saímos da torre e caminhamos lentamente para a sala comunal.

Numa das escadas, daquelas que sempre tem um degrau falso, eu ia caindo, mas Frank me ajudou. Eu agradeci e novamente ficamos em silêncio.

Quando chegamos à frente da Mulher Gorda, Frank disse a senha e ela respondeu:

"Senha correta. Aconteceu alguma coisa queridinha, você me parece tão abatida."

Juro que se eu tivesse uma faca, eu atacaria aquele quadro.

Entramos na sala e estava vazia. Já estava bem tarde!

"Espero que na próxima possamos conversar sem interrupções!", disse ele, e piscou pra mim.

"Espero que haja uma próxima vez..."

"Posso considerar isso um encontro?"

Acho que não demonstrei nenhuma emoção, apenas a de que eu não estava triste.

Ele me deu um beijo no rosto (SIM, SIM! NUNCA MAIS LAVO O ROSTO!) e subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino, sem nem esperar uma resposta minha.

Acho que foi até melhor eu ter ficado calada do que ter dito: "Pode, por que eu vou considerar..."

E aqui estou eu, morta de vontade de que realmente haja uma próxima vez, e que não haja um Sirius Black!

7 dias para o baile, por que eu acho que já passa de meia noite e Frank não me convidou. Mas quem se importa com um baile quando íamos nos beijando? E quem se importa que tivemos um ENCONTRO?

_20 DE DEZEMBRO_

_QUARTA FEIRA, AULA DE HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA, TRÊS DIAS DEPOIS DO ENCONTRO COM FRANK._

Lils e Lene não acreditaram quando eu contei.

Elas literalmente não conseguiram acreditar que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido.

Quero dizer, sobre mim e o Frank. Eu não queria falar sobre o Sirius para a Lene, porque eu sei que, apesar dela recusar ele todas aquelas vezes, ela gosta MESMO dele, e só faz isso para deixá-lo realmente apaixonado. E, sinceramente, eu achava que estava conseguindo...

Já estamos no sexto ano, tá na hora desses caras tomarem um rumo na vida, não é?

Queria entender, sabe?

Lils vive recusando o James, e ele não desiste dela, mas ainda sai com as outras garotas. O Sirius é a mesma coisa...

Mas eles ainda saem com outras garotas!

O Remus não faz isso, mas ele não é exatamente O exemplo de maroto... Mas ele consegue ser maroto quando quer, eu já vi isso!

É nessas horas em que penso isso que dou graças a Deus que Frank não é um maroto.

Apesar de ele ter tudo para ser um, e andar com eles, e tudo mais.

Falando nele, estamos bem mais próximos desde o nosso "encontro".

Agora estou aqui, sentada do lado de Lene. Ela está conversando com Sirius por bilhetes, e não quer me deixar ver nada!

A única coisa que eu consegui ler foi: "acho que sim."

Mas o que isso quer dizer exatamente?

Hey, tem alguém me passando um bilhete. Provavelmente é o Sirius querendo que eu convença Lene de alguma coisa, mas eu sei que não vou conseguir, afinal Lene é completamente...

É um bilhete do Frank!

Ai meu Merlim!

É do Frank!

Diz assim: "Você não respondeu se eu poderia considerar aquilo um encontro..."

Vou escrever aqui os nossos bilhetes.

Eu respondi: "E você vem me perguntar isso três dias depois?"

"Durante esses três dias, temos conversando muito, não é?"

"É..."

"É ótimo conversar com você!"

"Obrigada. Você também me faz rir..."

"O que você quer dizer exatamente com isso? Que eu estou mentindo ou que eu realmente te faço rir?"

"Que você é realmente engraçado!"

Ele está demorando um pouco para responder...

Ah!

"Você falou com o Remus, sobre o baile?"

"Falei sim, vamos juntos..."

"Que sorte a dele!"

"Sorte?"

"Sim! Se eu não fosse com Molly, eu gostaria que você comigo para o baile."

Minha letra está saindo meio tremida, não está?

É porque eu estou realmente tremendo aqui!

"E eu provavelmente aceitaria..."

"Fala sério?"

"Eu não sei... Acho que sim..."

Ah, será que o Sirius chamou Lene para o baile e ela respondeu acho que sim? Por que foi exatamente nessa "suposta" situação que eu respondi a mesma coisa, ou não?

Ele não está respondendo mais... O professor Binns está olhando para nós.

_21 DE DEZEMBRO_

_QUINTA FEIRA, INTERVALO PARA O ALMOÇO, SENTADA NA ESCADA, ESPERANDO LENE E LILS._

Acho que Frank está me enrolando.

O vi e Molly abraçados, andando para o salão principal para o almoço.

Por que logo ele pode estar me enrolando?

Justo ele?

Por que a vida é tão injusta?

Por que o garoto que eu estou apaixonada praticamente me dá esperanças e depois passa abraçado com outra garota?

Por que ele não se torna logo um maroto?

Afinal, ele está incorporando bem o espírito deles, não é?

Mas, quer saber?

Eu não vou me deixar abalar!

Vou pagar na mesma moeda.

Chega de Alice Stone boazinha!

Eu agora vou ser má!

_21 DE DEZEMBRO_

_QUINTA FEIRA, FINAL DE TARDE NO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO._

É, eu fiz mesmo.

Mas não com o Remus, eu com certeza não conseguiria!

O James.

É, foi ele...

Eu sinto muito por estar usando o James, mas eu sei que ele também está me usando para causar ciúmes na Lils.

Mas eu acho que ele mesmo sabe que nunca vai conseguir causar esse efeito nela!

Mas, o fato é que, os marotos chegaram ao salão principal antes das meninas.

Como eu estava sentada na escada de mármore bem em frente ao salão, eles vieram logo falar comigo.

E eu, com a cara de pau que Merlim me deu, entrei no salão abraçada com James.

Acho que ele sacou logo que era só pra fazer ciúmes pro Frank, por que, afinal, Sirius já estava bem desconfiado do que eu sentia pelo Frank, e sendo James o "melhor amigo" de Sirius...

Suponho que ele também já saiba/desconfie, ou sei lá o quê!

Mas eu me senti bem satisfeita quando vi que Frank estava olhando para mim.

E vi o sorriso no rosto de James quando ele percebeu que Lils, assim que entrou, olhou para nós com a expressão meio incrédula.

Bom, o que posso fazer? Tecnicamente, eu não estou roubando o James dela, já que ela o odeia declaradamente e vive dando foras nele!

Ela não deveria se importar, não é?

Apesar de eu achar que ela foi feita para ele.

Mas eu falei com ele depois.

Disse que eu não estava realmente interessada nele, que era apenas por uns motivos particulares e importantes, e que seria ótimo que ele me ajudasse.

E ele confessou que fingiria só para fazer ciúmes a Lils.

Mas eu não pude deixar de acrescentar, é claro: "Nada de beijos, ok?"

E, adivinha a resposta dele?

"Ah! Assim não tem graça!"

"James!"

"Tá, tá! Pode deixar, eu vou me comportar!"

Definitivamente eu estou com ciúmes do Frank.

Amanhã o dia vai ser muito cheio, provavelmente não vou escrever!

_23 DE DEZEMBRO_

_SÁBADO, HOGSMEAD_

Lils garantiu que não estava chateada comigo por causa do James, já que ela o detestava e sempre o detestaria, mas o não podia deixar de sentir que ela estava mentindo para mim. Na realidade, eu estava sentindo que ela estava se auto-enganando!

Lene achou que foi uma boa idéia essa do James, já que era isso que Frank estava fazendo com Molly.

Eu perguntei a ela o que ela achava que ele estava realmente tentando fazer sobre mim e Molly, e toda aquela história de me dar esperanças e tudo mais, e ela disse que não sabia.

Assim que chegamos aqui no Madame Pudifoot (que apesar de ser um lugar basicamente para namorados, Lils e Lene sempre preferiram lá do que o três vassouras. Bobagem na minha opinião!), eu perguntei se algumas das meninas tinha visto o Frank enquanto vinhamos, por que eu não tinha visto.

E sabe o que Lils respondeu?

Na realidade, ela ironizou em vez de responder:

"Oh Frank, Frank! Onde está Frank? Renega Molly e recusa os marotos, ou somente juras que me amas, e não serei mais Alice Stone!"

Lene desatou a rir da nova versão de Romeu e Julieta para Frank e Alice, segundo Lils.

Eu não gostei nem um pouco, mas, pensando melhor, agora estou até achando graça.

Não seria uma má idéia, não é?

Se ele renegasse Molly e recusasse os marotos, ele apenas teria tempo para mim! E se ele jurasse que me amasse, eu seria tão feliz que não me importaria com o pouco tempo que poderíamos ter!

Pra completar, Lene concluiu: "Alice Stone? Não, não... Ela irá se tornar Alice Longbottom!"

Eu as mandei pararem, mas não é que o nome Alice Longbottom me agradou?

Sinceramente, eu achei bem melhor do que Alice Stone!

Amanhã é o baile!

Todos nós fizemos votos de que não diriamos para ninguém sobre nossas fantasias, nem para nós mesmos (os votos foram entre nós e os marotos, claro! Lils não gostou muito da idéia de prometer qualquer coisa para eles, mas nós a obrigamos...)

Estou bem ansiosa para o baile, sabe?

Lene não está ligando muito, e não quer nos dizer quem é seu par...

Estou morrendo de curiosidade!

Lene sempre foi tão imprevisível, que eu não duvidaria de que ela fosse com Tom Riddle, da sonserina!

(Ele me dá arrepios...)

Bom, está ficando tarde e nós já vamos embora...

Quero dormir cedo para não ficar com olheiras amanhã, para nao ter que carregar muito na maquiagem...

_24 DE DEZEMBRO_

_DOMINGO, CINCO HORAS E QUATRO MINUTOS PARA O BAILE._

Poema para Frank

Frank, meu amado Frank.

Por que fazes isso comigo?

Por que me obrigas a fazer-te ciúmes com James Potter?

Se suspeitas que me coração já seja teu?

Por que escolheste Molly Prewett ao invés de mim?

Amo-te

Porém odeio-te

Por me fazer sofrer

(Mentira! Eu não consigo odiá-lo!)

_24 DE DEZEMBRO_

_DOMINGO, QUATRO HORAS E CINQUENTA E SETE MINUTOS PARA O BAILE._

Estou no jardim com os marotos.

Se tenho que fingir que eu e James estamos "conversando mais intimamente", tenho que fazer isso direito em tempo integral!

E acho que estou obtendo bons resultados!

Frank não está aqui com a gente, mas está estudando em baixo da faia, perto do lago.

Bem na minha frente!

Ele não pode estar estudando, já que está olhando para mim!

Eu estou deitada, apoiada em James, com uma mão apoiada no chão, escrevendo sob o feitiço que Lils me ensinou, no qual só eu posso ver a tinta com a qual escrevo.

Os marotos estão aqui doidinhos para saber o que estou escrevendo, mas eles não podem fazer nada!

Esse é o bom de ter uma amiga extretamente inteligente! Aprendemos coisas úteis de vez em quando!

Mas, depois eu tiro esse feitiço, sabe? Para gerações futuras saberem o que é realmente uma história de amor, e tomarem, por exemplo, eu e Frank, e não Remou e Julieta!

Falando em Lils, ela e Lene já foram se arrumar.

Eu não demoro muito, então estou matando mais um tempinho por aqui...

Ver Frank de longe me faz lembrar de como estivermos tão perto no domingo passado.

Cada dia penso mais e mais nele, me sinto mais ligada a ele!

Apesar de estar fazendo ciúmes...

Mas, pensando bem, acho que é por isso mesmo que estou tão... Assim, por ele...

Por estar tentando provocá-lo, e estar conseguindo!

Juro como nunca pensei que isso de fazer ciúmes funcionasse, mas parece que está funcionando.

Ainda conversamos muito, sabe, mas sempre interrompidos por James, por que foi isso que eu pedi para ele fazer!

E, eu acho que James está conseguindo o mesmo resultado com Lils!

E isso é bem grave!

Isso é algo que eu nunca imaginei que poderia acontecer na vida daquela minha melhor amiga ruiva.

Ciúmes de James Potter, ela?

Sim, eu sei que ela está!

Mas, voltando ao assunto Frank (ele sempre está na minha cabeça, não consigo evitar!), eu não gosto muito da idéia de fazer tantos ciúmes a ele...

Eu sinto que isso me machuca, ao mesmo tempo em que me deixa mais conectada a ele!

Tenho vontade de correr para seus braços!

Pular no colo dele e gritar para quem quiser ouvir que eu o amo e que quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dele! Que eu não me importaria se ele me fizesse sofrer, e me fizesse passar pelos cinco estágios do sofrimento, e depois nos beijaríamos e tudo acabaria bem, afinal!

Mas receio que isso não aconteça...

Mas, agora, é esperar para ver no que vai dar esse baile em relação Alice+Frank.

A.S. loves F.L

_24 DE DEZEMBRO_

_DOMINGO, NO CORREDOR._

Estou indo me arrumar.

Estou com aquela sensação de que tudo isso acaba com esse baile, portanto, seguindo essa intuição:

Cada minuto é um minuto mais perto de Frank Longbottom!

_24 DE DEZEMBRO_

_DOMINGO, EM FRENTE AO RETRATO DA MULHER GORDA._

Dizendo a senha para entrar e me arrumar

Cada minuto é um minuto mais perto de Frank!

_24 DE DEZEMBRO_

_DOMINGO, SUBINDO AS ESCADAS._

Cada minuto é um minuto mais perto de Frank.

_24 DE DEZEMBRO_

_DOMINGO, NO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, ESPERANDO ALGUM BANHEIRO DESOCUPAR._

Acho que estou só um pouco ansiosa para o baile não?

_25 DE DEZEMBRO_

_MADRUGADA DO DOMINGO PARA A SEGUNDA_

Saí do banho e coloquei a saia preta de pirata, a blusa leve de manga branca e o corpete preto por cima. Coloquei minhas luvas pretas e vários acessórios de pirata.

Fiz cachos no meu cabelo e o prendi em rabo de cavalo.

Coloquei as botas pretas.

E, em pouco tempo estava pronta, arrumada, penteada e maquiada, enquanto Lils e Lene ainda se arrumavam.

Elas sempre demoraram a se arrumar!

Quando estávamos todas prontas (Lils com seu lindo vestido, seus saltos de cristal e sua coroinha de cristal também, e Lene com seu vestidinho verde de Sininho, os cabelos negros cacheados e soltos pelos ombros, descalça e com umas asinhas brilhantes e amarelas feitas por magia), descemos.

Foi Lene quem me maquiou.

Sinceramente, eu estava me achando linda!

Estava com cara de pirata mesmo, mas era uma pirata linda!

Mulheres piratas sempre foram lindas, na verdade, e eu estava fazendo juz a isso!

Aos poucos, os meninos foram descendo.

Na hora marcada, Lils saiu e encontrou com Amos vestido de marinheiro (um marinheiro muito charmoso, em minha opinião, mas com certeza bem menos do que Frank estaria).

Depois desceu James, com sua fantasia de...

Ele não estava exatamente fantasiado. Estava com um fraque!

Sentou-se comigo e com Lene no sofá, esperando seu par (Héstia Jones), que desceu pouco depois, vestida de fada (bem diferente da fantasia de Lene, que por sinal, estava mil vezes melhor!), e eles foram logo para o baile.

Ficamos eu e Lene esperando nossos pares, embora eu ainda não soubesse quem era o dela.

E Remus desceu!

Vestido de fraque, do mesmo jeito de James. Estavam tão elegantes!

Lene disse para irmos, então eu e Remus nos encaminhamos para o Salão Principal.

Ah! Só Merlim sabe como eu me senti quando entrei naquela maravilha que estava o Salão! Todo decorado de fadinhas minúsculas que voavam por todo salão! Era um palácio de gelo, sim, incrivelmente parecido com o do Baile de inverno do ano anterior, porém, não tão pomposo, e nem as pessoas estavam vestidas a rigor!

Era perfeito para um baile à fantasia!

Assim que entramos, encontramos logo com James e Héstia, dançando na pista.

Remus me perguntou se eu queria dançar, e eu aceitei.

Dançamos várias músicas, até que a porta se abrisse e por ela entrassem Lene e... Sirius!

Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava no baile com ele mesmo quando ele tinha estado com outra garota no fim de semana passado!

Mas Lene parecia bem feliz e não se importava muito para todas as garotas que olhavam para Sirius.

Logo depois que eles entraram, chegaram Frank e Molly.

Nós fomos realmente feitos um para o outro! Ele estava vestido de pirata!

E Molly... De vampirinha!

Particularmente, não gostei nem um pouco da fantasia dela! Não combinou com ela... Sei lá... Acho que ela ficaria melhor de diabinha e SEM o Frank!

Eu tentei tirá-lo da minha cabeça e curtir a festa, mas até agora não tenho certeza se realmente consegui!

Dancei muito com o Remus, e quando começaram as músicas mais agitadas, foi James quem me chamou para dançar.

Eu e ele curtimos bastante ao som de Crazy Pumpkins, uma banda incrivelmente perfeita!

Acho que Lils e Lene estavam pensando que eu tinha esquecido o Frank!

Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele!

De repente, começou a tocar uma música lenta.

Lils foi dançar com o Amos. Lene, com o Sirius. Héstia queria dançar com James, mas ele pediu para dançar comigo, então eu perguntei a Remus se ele não se importava, e ele respondeu sinceramente: "Dei jeito nenhum! Eu danço com Héstia, se ela quiser!"

E foi isso que fizeram.

Na segunda música lenta, eu fechei os olhos e encostei minha cabeça no ombro de James, pensando em como eu gostaria de, naquela hora, estar dançando com o Frank!

Eu estaria ali, sentindo seu perfume, seu calor, e provavelmente seus lábios também!

Me puxando de meus pensamentos, James me perguntou:

"É Frank, não é?"

"Han?"

"Você gostaria de estar com ele, não é?"

"Não tem como mentir pra você?"

"Não!", ele deu um sorriso, mas não foi um sorriso... Maroto, como o de sempre. Foi um sorriso até que sincero!

Apoiei minha cabeça de novo, mas naquela hora era melhor não ter feito nada.

Assim que encostei e abri meus olhos, tive a visão do meu pior pesadelo.

Frank e Molly.

Juntos.

No maior beijo!

E eu ali! De otária, esperando por ele!

Como eu levantei a cabeça muito rápido, James estranhou e olhou para o lado, vendo a mesma coisa que eu havia visto.

"Bom, e agora?", ele me perguntou.

"James... Eu não sei o que fazer!"

"Qual era mesmo seu objetivo de ficar tanto do meu lado?"

"Fazer ciúmes!"

Só de imaginar que as línguas dos dois deveriam estar no maior nó dentro da boca deles, meu estômago revirou!

O sangue me fugiu as faces, e por uma hora, eu achei que ia desmaiar, até que James concluiu seu pensamento:

"Então, faça oras!"

"Eu acho que funcionou bem demais..."

"Você que sabe! Sabe também que pode contar comigo!"

"Se isso é uma espécie de armadilha para fazer com que eu...", mas nessa hora eu olhei novamente para o lado. Os dois estavam abraçados, e eu pude ver Frank me olhando pelo canto do olho. "...Bom, se era uma armadilha, funcionou direitinho!".

E beijei James.

É, eu beijei James Potter!

E sabia que Frank estava me vendo!

Acho que, aquele foi o beijo mais se gosto nem emoção que já dei na vida!

Descobri como é incrivelmente ruim beijar uma pessoa pensando em outra!

Ou, no mínimo, fazer o que eu estava fazendo! Beijar uma pessoa para fazer ciúmes à outra! Para me vingar de outra!

Estava me sentindo asquerosa!

Estava com nojo de mim mesma!

Quando aquele beijo acabou, disse para James:

"Obrigada James, mas... Eu não consigo!"

E ele apenas sorriu para mim, sinceramente e disse:

"Não precisa pedir desculpas! Como eu disse, pode contar comigo! Fiz isso pra te ajudar, somente!"

Me despedi dele e pedi que aproveitasse a festa, pois ainda estava bem longe do fim...

E saí do salão principal!

Eu não tinha o menor clima para festas...

Minha vontade era de ir ao banheiro e vomitar!

Mas, antes que eu pudesse realizar meu desejo, uma mão masculina me segurou e me fez virar.

"O que foi aquilo?"

"Acho que não lhe devo explicações Frank!", respondi. Toda a raiva de ter visto o beijo convertendo-se em veneno que saia junto com as palavras pela minha boca.

"Você e o James, mas...", ele parecia extremamente furioso! Como se estivesse prestes a bater em James. Coisa que eu, com certeza, não deixaria que ele fizesse.

"Ora essa! Você mesmo me garantiu que não estava rolando nada entre você e Molly!"

"E nem está!"

"É, com certeza não está! Por que, realmente, é muito comum a gente dar beijos de língua, daqueles de sugar a alma, como aquele que você acabou de dar nela lá no baile, em nossos amigos!"

Ele pareceu murchar a minha frente.

"Isso não explica muita coisa."

"Explica sim! E sinto lhe desapontar, se é que vai lhe desapontar, mas eu tenho certeza de que não haverá outra vez para nós dois! E além do mais, não considere mais aquilo um encontro, ok?"

"Não me venha com esse ataque de ciúmes!", ele parecia estar recuperando as forças, mas eu já estava a todo vapor!

"Ciúmes? Eu? Não, não mesmo! Não há nada entre nós dois Frank, não tenho motivos para ciúmes!"

"Ridícula aquela cena de você e James, totalmente ridícula! Ele nem era seu par!"

"Quer dizer que você queria que eu viesse com o Remus, porque sabia que eu não teria coragem de beijá-lo!"

"E se for verdade?", disse ele, com um sorriso sarcástico estampado nos lábios.

"Se for verdade? Você é um...", eu fui andando com raiva até ele, já que havia certa distância entre nós, e estava preparada para empurrá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou meu braço com força.

"Como é que você não percebe?", perguntou ele, com raiva nos olhos. E depois me puxou com força e forçou um beijo entre nós.

Na realidade, não foi bem um beijo forçado, já que eu sonhava e esperava por isso secretamente todos os dois de minha vida!

Eu tentei resistir no começo, mas sabia que, naquela batalha, eu já tinha perdido antes mesmo de começar!

Quando ele viu que eu cedi, soltou meu braço e passou a mão pela minha cintura, pressionando-me contra seu corpo.

Não pude evitar passar minhas mãos pela nuca dele, brincando com seus cabelos enquanto nossas línguas também brincavam bastante!

Foi tão... Surreal!

Juro que podia sentir milhões de estrelas dentro de mim! Era uma felicidade tão grande, todas piscando ao mesmo tempo!

Estava pouco me importando se Frank estava ou não me enrolando, tudo o que eu mais queria era que aquele momento nunca acabasse!

Quando nosso beijo acabou, me vi desarmada. Ofegávamos, puxando fortemente o ar, ainda abraçados e muito perto um do outro!

"E agora?", perguntei.

"Se importa de perder vinte pontos para a Grifinória?", ele perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto, e com o olhar voltado apenas para meus lábios, prestando atenção em cada movimento que eu poderia fazer com eles.

"Nunca me importei, e acho que hoje muito menos!", murmurei baixinho. Na proximidade que estávamos, eu sentia até um pouco de medo de falar alto.

"Então eu sei o lugar perfeito para irmos!", e ele me puxou delicadamente pela mão, como fez no domingo passado, e me levou para a torre de astronomia novamente.

Não poderia ter sido melhor!

Eu e Frank sob as estrelas...

Quando saímos de lá, estava quase amanhecendo.

Poderíamos ficar bem mais, mas tínhamos que voltar!

Realmente uma pena voltar...

_25 DE DEZEMBRO_

_SEGUNDA FEIRA, AULA DE ADIVINHAÇÃO_

O Frank não faz adivinhação, então eu resolvi escrever nessa aula.

Afinal, é o único tempo que eu provavelmente vou ter sem o Frank por perto, já que nós ESTAMOS NAMORANDO!

Surreal?

Não! É mágico!

Sabe, acho que nunca me senti tão feliz quanto essa noite!

E hoje de manhã, eu fiquei de boca aberta!

Eu estava sentada no sofá com Lils e Lene, e começamos a conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

Claro que eu falei sobre o Frank, mas quando não tinha ninguém por perto! Lils e Lene ficaram tão chocadas, mas ao mesmo tempo bem felizes!

Não mais que eu, vale acrescentar!

Lene disse que precisava confessar uma coisa, já que tudo tinha dado certo.

"Era eu que estava com o Sirius no fim de semana passado, na torre de astronomia!"

Eu não consegui acreditar que Lene poderia ter estragado a minha vida, mas eu estava tão "nas nuvens", que nem me importei muito com isso.

Mas fiquei curiosa para saber onde Lils esteve, já que Lene não estava com ela, e o que ela respondeu foi:

"Me deixaram sob os cuidados dos marotos...".

Ela pareceu estar com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por se lembrar do que acontecera.

Mas o que realmente acontecera com ela, naquela noite?

Acho que nunca saberei...

Mas, continuando a história, conversávamos e descobrimos que Amos tentou beijar Lils, mas ela o ignorou!

Acho que preciso mudar meu conceito sobre ela... Achei que ela era louca pelo Diggory!

Enquanto conversávamos sobre ele, senti alguém por trás de mim, tocando em meu ombro. Me virei e era Frank!

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele me beijou.

Novamente, mágico, surreal, maravilhoso, e qualquer outro adjetivo que possa representar!

E pediu pra que eu fosse logo com ele para o salão principal, e que depois eu encontrasse com as meninas.

Claro que eu iria (e fui!)

Mas, só pra não ser chata nem nada, eu perguntei as meninas se elas se importariam, e é claro que elas, boas amigas que são, disseram que não!

De vez em quando eu me pergunto o que seria de mim sem as minhas amigas?

Nada!

Sem elas, nada disso com o Frank estaria acontecendo!

Mas, enfim, eu e ele fomos abraçados (não é fofo?), e no meio do caminho encontramos com ela, Molly Prewett.

Eu fiquei sem ação!

Ela perguntou tranquilamente para Frank o que estava acontecendo, e ele tranquilamente respondeu:

"Estamos namorando!"

Ela tranquilamente disse: "Que bom pra você!" e saiu.

Eu fiquei meio boba com aquilo, afinal, eu no lugar dela, teria ficado terrivelmente irritada!

Mas, tudo bem, seguimos para o salão, tomamos café juntos, fomos para as aulas juntos, sentamos juntos, e tudo mais!

Como um sonho!

Tenho uma notícia.

Não vou mais escrever aqui nesse diário!

É, afinal, eu já estou no sexto ano, e diário não é exatamente uma coisa matura, não é?

Frank me fez perceber isso, sabe?

Que está na hora de eu crescer!

E acho que realmente quero crescer...

Gostaria de dar uma despedida melhor, mas a professora já brigou por eu não estar prestando atenção na aula...

_14 DE JANEIRO DE 1980_

Ora, ora, o que tenho em minhas mãos?

Meu antigo diário!

Bom, querido diário (eu nunca escrevi querido diário aqui, escrevi? Risos.)

Acho que cresci!

Já se passaram alguns anos, estou com 32 anos, e não mais 16...

Bom, não?

Minha vontade tão grande era crescer, naquela época!

E hoje, bom, gostaria de voltar para os meus 16 anos...

O que posso dizer?

Eu e Frank estamos juntos!

E estou grávida!

Nascerá em julho, a nossa criança!

Com 16 anos eu não pensava em ficar grávida, pensava?

Naquela época, eu apenas pensava em Frank.

Era tão bom, já que agora temos que conviver com a terrível ameaça de Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Um antigo amigo nosso, de certa forma: Tom Riddle!

É, ele se tornou o pior bruxo de todos os tempos!

Quem diria, não?

Eu e Frank fazemos parte da Ordem da Fênix, e o enfrentamos três vezes, cara à cara, e escapamos.

Não sei quanto mais poderemos agüentar com ele...

O mundo bruxo está incrivelmente fragilizado, todo o povo está em desespero, milhares de mortes e tudo mais, e...

Era bom, naquela época, onde eu apenas pensava em Frank, não é?

E, com razão, já que hoje estamos casados e eu vou ter um filho dele!

Lils casou com James.

Quem diria hein?

Viviam na maior briga, os dois...

Lene, não casou, mas está noiva do Sirius!

Mas esse casal, já era de se esperar (risos)!

Faz alguns meses, descobri que, naquela época de Hogwarts, Frank também era apaixonado por mim. E que ele nunca teve nada com Molly Prewett! Era tudo um plano para mim! Ele bolou esse plano com ela e tudo mais, e eu caí! Molly agora está casada com Arthur Weasley, e somos bem amigas!

Bom, ainda bem que caí!

Sirius, James e Remus não sabiam de nada! Na realidade, eles estavam rindo naquelas vezes, por que eles sabiam que Frank gostava de mim!

Vai entender esses garotos...

E pra quem achava que meu marido era um garoto certinho, se enganou!

Só pra relembrar os velhos tempos, eu vou escrever aqui o momento mais maluco e mais lindo da minha vida:

"Frank, eu tenho algo para falar..."

"Pode dizer, meu amor.", respondeu ele, sempre atencioso. E mais futuramente, com o nosso filho também!

"Eu... Eu estou grávida..."

"Fala sério?", ele me olhou espantado. Achei que ele estava muito assustado, e que não era uma boa notícia. Mas me enganei!

"Eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas..."

"Mas é maravilhoso!"

Ele me abraçou, e me beijou. E colocou a mão sobre a minha barriga, que nem havia começado a aparecer ainda!

"Jura?"

"O que mais eu poderia querer, se não a esposa perfeita e agora, um filho com ela? Será o filho perfeito, o filho que eu sempre quis!".

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e eu o abracei forte.

Bom, respeitando o fato de que esse diário foi do meu sexto ano, meus 16 anos, eu não vou escrever o resto.

Mas, antes de jogar fora este diário (não que seja velharia, mas é que não posso viver de passado, afinal), gostaria de dizer que ele foi realmente importante para mim (que clichê!).

Clichê? É, velhos hábitos nunca vão embora (risos).

Com amor, a nova e realizada,

Alice Longbottom.

* * *

-Vó, o que é isso?

-Foi o diário de sua mãe Neville. Acho que ela gostaria de que ficasse com você! Ela prometeu que jogaria fora, quando soube que estava grávida de você, mas acho que ela não teve coragem...

-Talvez tenha coisas que eu não queira saber, aqui...

-Aí dentro não têm coisas ruins, meu filho, apenas algumas coisas engraçadas! Quem sabe você não queira ler como foi que sua mãe e seu pai começaram a namorar?

Os olhos do garoto Neville brilharam, e ele correu-os para o diário em sua mão.

Não tinha título.

-Minha mãe nunca deu nome para o diário dela? Sempre ouvi dizer que as garotas fazem isso...

Sua avó riu um pouco, e depois respondeu:

-Ela gostava de chamá-lo de "Sob estrelas".

E Neville correu para seu quarto, com o velho diário de capa rosa e páginas já amareladas pelo tempo, nas mãos.

Fim.

* * *

Challenge Frank/Alice que participei, mas ainda não sei o resultado. Minha primeira challenge, emocionante? Demais!

Assim que souber o resultado, eu coloco no resumo da fic, ok?

Espero que esteja boa!

Beijos.


End file.
